


after the battle

by greatappreciations



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen, some of these things are barely mentioned tbh, tdotl epilogue, tdotl spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatappreciations/pseuds/greatappreciations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mini ficlet for the #tdotlepilogue challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the battle

Fletcher sat amidst the debris. He didn’t know where anyone was. He didn’t care. The world was saved, after all. He just wanted some time alone.

He heard someone approaching him. No alone time after all, he sighed, turning to the woman walking his way.

‘Hey Tanith,’ he said, not bothering to hide his emotions. There was no point anymore.

‘How you doing?’ she asked kindly, sitting down next to him, wiping her sword clean on the ground.

Fletcher scoffed. ‘You’re asking me? You’re the one who had a remnant torn out of her. Are you ok?’

She patted his shoulder gently. ‘I know what it’s like to lose someone you love.’

Fletcher looked at her. They were the same height now; he was all grown up. ‘I’m sorry about Ghastly,’ he said, sincere. ‘I liked him, I did. I don’t think he liked me. But I know he liked you.’

She nodded, biting her lip. ‘I wish… I wish a lot of things hadn’t happened. I wish he was still here. I wish Stephanie was too. She was a good person, I know. By the end.’

They sat in silence for a bit. ‘Sanguine was too.’

‘Sorry?’

‘He was good. By the end.’

Tanith looked down. ‘He was… He saved my life, a lot. He helped save the world, too. I just don’t know. I didn’t want him to die.’

Fletcher nodded. ‘No. He was a psychopath but… He didn’t deserve what he got.’

There was more silence. Clarabelle walked past them, waving.

‘Scapey and Gerald locked the door on me,' she winked. 'I think they wanted me to leave. Where are the nearest shops?’

Fletcher pointed towards away from the devastated city. 'Oh yeah, I remember now. And how's Valkyrie doing?'

'She'll be fine,' Tanith ascertained.  'She's pretty shaken up, but we all are, really. Will you be ok going to the shops alone?'

'Sure. I want to buy my friends a card. Do you think they'll have any " _congrats on saving the world and getting together_ " ones?'

Fletcher grinned. 'They might.'

Clarabelle smiled and thanked them, walking away from the ruins, leaving them to their silence.

‘What will happen now?’ Tanith asked suddenly. ‘With you and Val?

‘It’s… Really _really_ complicated.’

‘Well, you have the rest of your lives to sort it out,’ Tanith said, standing up. ‘I’m gonna go find China. See how she’s doing. Will you be ok?’

‘I’ll be fine,’ he nodded. He would be, eventually. He just needed time.

And he had it, he supposed. The world wasn’t going to end- for now, at least. The threat was gone. He had a few hundred years to do things.

He got up, walking quickly to catch up with Clarabelle. She seemed like a good friend. He needed a good friend right now. To take his mind off things.

So he jogged away from the ruins, towards the outside world. He was ready, he decided. Ready for a happy life.

And maybe a vacation.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love their friendship tbh and someone was already writing a sexter thing so here you go (should i write a follow up thing with clarabelle and fletchy on holiday i think i should do that)  
> btw my tumblr is wingedb so if you wanna come cry with me over these damn books then hit me up :3  
> i feed on people who comment's souls thank you very much


End file.
